


Magic Extra: Of Knights and Kings

by SaberclawPrime



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Characters being out of character, Crossover, Ginny Weasley Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Prototype Gilgamesh, Ron Weasley Bashing, Submissive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: They were not meant to meet, yet, they did. One who had no memories and one of magic, being friends they now face the horrors that await them.The horrors of the Holy Grail War.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Gilgamesh, Kishinami Hakuno/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1: Strange Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> First off! A big thank you to Bloodriver for all your help and the brainstorming that went into making this, I enjoyed our brainstorming. It was a real pleasure to do.
> 
> Now, this Extra story is going to be a bit different than the others. Not just because of certain characters but events as well.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

** Chapter 1 ** : Strange Happenings

* * *

**TSUBAKIHARA ACADEMY**

**MORNING HOURS  
**

It was the early hours as students of the Tsubakihara Academy started to arrive for the day, some in brown uniform while others were in black uniform. The student council president was busy by the school gate checking everyone over due to new rules, among these students stood a young male who wore the brown uniform but he was not by the gates instead he was waiting a bit further down looking around for someone.

The young male looked to be 15-years-old with fair skin, feminine features, and raven black hair that fell to his mid-shoulders and looked soft to the touch, his emerald green eyes darted around looking from student to student as he tried to find his friend. His body was lean with curves to his waist and limbs and his build was that of a runner with smooth with faintly toned muscles. These combined features gave him a rather androgynous look and feel.

(What he looks like the male below, also the fringe stops just above his eyes. Also, edit here! We have another piece of amazing fan art from Kieshi(Or Caelru) big credit to them! And thank you!) )

He frowns running a hand through his hair when he saw someone walking over, a smile grew on his lips.

"Hakuno! Over here! Good morning," The male said as walking over to him was a young lady.

She too was 15-years-old and had shoulder-length cedar brown hair that had a slight wave near the tips, her skin was fair and her eyes a lovely shade of cedar brown to match her hair. Her body build was that of a slim gymnastic and her chest was a C-cup in size, her lips moved into a smile as she saw her friend. This girl was Hakuno Kishinami.

"Amani, morning! Are you ready for lessons?" Hakuno asked once she was close enough, making the male, Amani nod.

"Yes, hopefully, there are more interesting than the last few lessons we've had," Amani said as they walked over to the school gates.

"Oh? Issei's at the gates," Hakuno said taking note of the council president.

"He looks busy, maybe we should go and see if needs help with anything," Amani said adjusting his school jacket.

Hakuno nods as they arrived at the gate.

"Good morning Issei," Amani said politely making the boy turn to them with a nod of greeting.

"Good morning! It looks like we're having splendid weather again this morning! It's the perfect climate for study," Issei said with a smile.

"It sure is, by the way, you look a bit busy do you need help with anything?" Amani asked making the council president hum and hold his chin.

"Hm, there is something I need help with, could one of you head up to the storage room on the third floor? I forgot to lock it, given my duties and role, I can't move from here, can you do that for me?" Issei asked looking at them.

"I can do that but I might be late for class," Hakuno said looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I'll let the teacher know you're doing a task for the council or that your using the toilet," Amani said with a smile making Hakuno nod and relax.

"Oh, excellent! The other students all just walk by me, I'm lucky you came along, honestly, more and more strange people have been joining the staff lately, I'm not sure I can take the stress if we had one more member like you two, the girl who works in the infirmary and I would have an easier time of it if we had one more member like you two, the girl who works in the infirmary and I would have an easier time of it," Issei said on a mini-rant making the two friends hide their chuckles.

"Anyway, here's the key to the storage room, see you later, may you have a wonderful day, leave no regrets!" Issei said handing Hakuno the storage key and went back to his duty.

"See you Issei! I'll go on ahead Hakuno, see you in class," Amani said making his friend nod and run off to the storage room.

Amani made his way into the school and greeted a few students as he went, he noticed that Issei was right about the new staff members. Some of there were a bit strange, he was sure he saw a Nun at one point walking around.

Shaking his head he arrived at his classroom 2-A, he went inside to see students standing around. He saw a few familiar faces, one of them being Shinji Matou and his crowd of girls around his desk. He was arrogant but a decent gamer, in fact, if Amani remembered correctly, he was the Asian number 1 champion gamer. While they didn't interact much Amani saw him as an acquaintance but Hakuno had a small friendship with him.

He noticed the teacher was not here yet, so he walked over to his desk and stood by it to wait for Hakuno. This allowed him time to think, well, reflect is more like it. Recently he had been getting strange headaches, at first, he thought it was just the stress of school work but then Hakuno complained of her own strange headaches. Amani frowns a bit, there could be a bug going around.

He sighs about to sit down when the door opens and Hakuno came in looking a bit ruffed up and confused, she walked over making Amani look up and go a bit wide-eyed at her appearance.

"Oh, are you okay Hakuno? You look like someone landed on you," Amani asked as Hakuno sorted her clothing out.

"Someone did land on me, one of the new teachers, Kiara? I think, the new religious studies teacher she tripped down the stairs and landed right on me! Also, there's apparently a person living in the third-floor storage room area, she said she was a substitute teacher but I don't think so," Hakuno said after she finished sorting herself out.

"She could be the new janitor for all we know, but are you sure your okay?" Amani asked concerned.

"I'm fine just a little bruised, let's sit down before the teacher arrives," Hakuno said as she moved to the desk behind Amani's desk.

Amani nods as he moved and sat down at his desk as the bell rang, he looked up as the door at the front slams open to show the panting form of Taiga Fujimura, she smiled after catching her breath.

"Phew! I made it! Good morning, every-" Ms. Fujimura said walking forward only to trip and land on the floor with a painful thud as she lands her head strikes the corner of the platform at the front of the classroom.

"Ms. Fujimarua," Amani said getting up and going to the front as he knelt down to check on the teacher, by now this was a routine, Fujimaru arrives and trips and Amani goes to help her. It was a strange routine.

"Again...How does she manage to trip in the same place every time?" A male student asked.

"Ah, Amani is so kind! He's like a gentle doctor always helping people," A female student and one of Amani's apparent admires said.

Hakuno chuckles hearing that she had found out that Amani had quite a little group of admirers. Hakuno was also unaware that she herself had her own little group of admirers, apparently, alongside Rin Tohsaka she was considered a rival for the number one spot of 'female school idol' while Amani held the spot of top male idol both were unaware of this bit of information.

"Is she okay?" A different female student asked as Amani stood up and helped Fujimura up.

"She's fine, a little dazed," Amani said as the teacher shook her head while he returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Elymas, ahem, now let the lesson begin," Ms. Fijumura said as she took her spot and everyone got their books out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**EVENING**

After some boring lessons and a few interesting ones, Kiara's had been very, er, interesting to say the least how she became a teacher Amani did not know, the school day slowly came to an end while groups of students headed out to their clubs.

Amani and Hakuno were on the third floor having something to drink, they were going over the strangeness of how everything kept feeling like it was repeating again and again.

"I'm telling you something is not right here," Hakuno said taking a sip of her drink.

Amani was about to reply when a fellow classmate of theirs ran over, he was apart of the Newspaper club if Amani remembered correctly.

"Um, sorry to bother you both but have you two seen anyone in red on the rooftop lately?" He asked looking a bit nervous.

"Red? Oh, you mean that rumor of the 'Little red rooftop' going around? Hm, students aren't allowed on the roof but I have seen someone in red recently," Amani said finishing his drink.

"Rin Tohsaka, she's been wearing a red outfit lately, Issei mentioned her saw on this floor, why don't you ask him about her and the rooftop?" Hakuno said making the boy nod and give a small bow.

"Thank you both!" He said before turning around and running off.

"Gotta give the guy credit, he puts a lot of effort into that newspaper of theirs," Amani said with a chuckle.

Hakuno smiled as she followed Amani over to an empty classroom, once inside Amani closed the door and locked it. He then backs up and smirks as he reached up and drew on the air making symbols and runes appear, they glow before putting up a barrier.

"The barrier is in place, we can get some practice in now," Amani said turning to Hakuno who grins.

You see, Amani and Hakuno could use magic, Hakuno had only recently discovered she could use it and was being taught by Amani on how to control it. Amani himself was very talented with magic, from what he could remember he had always been able to use magic.

Though, he also revealed to Hakuno that he was a submissive male, a male gifted by magic to be able to bear children and that he ran away from home due to something that his parents did but he could not remember what they did. Stuff like this was starting to make them both question things, especially with the recent goings-on in school lately.

"Okay, get ready to throw the can," Hakuno said holding up her hands.

"Let's see how far your control has gotten," Amani said with a grin as he threw his can at Hakuno.

Her hands spark to life with electricity and surged forward grabbing the can mid-air, the metal made a humming noise as Hakuno's empty can then joined the first one. Her face was one of focus as she tried to keep the cans in the air above her.

"Nice, you've managed to gain enough control to regulate your power output from lightning to electric," Amani said impressed with Hakuno's work, last week she was constantly destroying cans with her lightning.

"Yeah, but is it draining," Hakuno said and after a few minutes dropped the cans which Amani got rid of with a flick of his wrist.

"Now, onto your wind spells and then healing before we head home for the day," Amani said walking forward as he channeled his magic to make some of the chairs into small targets.

After a few destroyed chairs, which Amani repaired and changed back to normal, the two of them headed home unaware of the approaching chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NEXT DAY**

The next day at school Amani and Hakuno were in class waiting for Ms. Fujimura to arrive, this morning had been odd for them both. Rather, things felt strange.

Amani sighs about to turn around to speak with Hakuno when something made him stop and gasp, his body tense as he felt a spike of something. He glanced around and noticed a few other students looking around, he frowns before looking forward as Ms. Fujimura walks in.

"Good morning, everyone!" The teacher said walking forward and to everyone's surprise, she didn't trip and fall.

Suddenly a feeling filled the air, Amani felt his heart race as something brushed his senses. He shivers as his magic reacted chasing away the feeling letting him relax a bit, he noticed everyone was also looking a bit agitated.

' _Is it me...or is everything a bit...off?_ ' Amani thought blinking a few times, everything seemed a bit like static or was he just tired?

"Well, kids, this is a little out of the blue, but today I want to introduce you to some new friends," Ms. Fijumaru said as into the room walks two people, one boy, and one girl.

The boy had short blonde hair reaching his chin with light green eyes and fair skin, he had on a different uniform but held himself with a sense of grace. He reminded Amani of the young nobles he read about, however, looking at the boy made him feel on edge.

The girl beside him had short silver hair with two small braids at the front framing her face, fair skin and lilac eyes, her face was calm and she stood beside the boy like a silent shadow her outfit was more like that of a maid than anything with a white and blue dress with an apron at the front.

"Go on, Leo, Sakuya, introduce yourselves," Ms. Fujimaru said with an encouraging smile turning to the new students.

Leo turns to the teacher looking a bit confused asking "For what purpose?"

"Huh? Well, Leo, You'll be attending school with these people, so I'm sure they'd like to know who you are," Ms. Fijumaru said looking a bit confused before shaking it off.

"Ah, I see, these good people do not know my name yet," Leo said before turning to face the class, he steps forward and then spoke.

"Everyone, my name is Leonardo Bistario Harway, in time, it will be a name known to all the world, but for now it is the name of your classmate I'm pleased to meet you all, I hope we enjoy our time together," Leo said with a small smile before looking over his shoulder to Sakuya.

"Ah, Sakuya-chan, why don't you say your greetings as well?" Leo said making Sakuya twitch a bit at being called 'Sakuya-chan' before nodding and speaking.

"I'm Sakuya Higurashi...I'm here to study beside the you-I mean Leonardo and assist him with matters, please take care of us," Sakuya said her voice calm and collect if a tiny bit cold.

Amani was shocked at the boy, he was definitely a noble with that entrance and flare. He also had a British accent which made Amani's head hurt a bit, he looked behind him to see Hakuno watching the boy with a deadpanned look. She seemed to not be affected at all and had the air of 'why did I wake up today?' feel to her.

"Ah...um...Anyway, everyone, please make them feel welcome, then, Leo, Sakuya, if you would please take a seat," Ms. Fujimaru said snapping out of her shock.

"It looks like the two seats in the third row from the right are open, will that be okay?" The teacher said making Leo turn to her.

"Leo? Ah, you're addressing me, I see no reason to not allow you to call me Leo, as it didn't feel awkward to hear it from you if you have the chance, I'd very much like for a delightful woman like you to visit my country," Leo said making Fujimura blush.

' _Is he flirting with the teacher?_ ' Hakuno thought stunned was he doing it unintentionally or trying to get a reaction from her?

"Wh-wha?! J-J--Jeez, don't joke with your teacher! To your seat, Leo! Sakuya, I won't smack you, Leo, since, well, it was kind of flattering of you to say that," Ms. Fujimaru said making Leo nod.

"Of course, I appreciate your diplomacy, Ms. Fujimaru," Leo said with an easy smile that seemed to wash away the tension in the room.

He then walked over to the desks with Sakuya close behind, the two sat down as Ms. Fijumaru began the lesson.

Amani glanced behind him at Hakuno who looked at him with a nod, something was odd, new staff and teachers now this new student? Something was definitely different.

' _I think it's time we started to investigate things around here_ ' Amani thought as he looked back at his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AFTER CLASS**

When the lessons finished Amani and Hakuno slipped away to look around the school, as usual, the clubs were going on so they did not look out of place.

"There has got to be something going on," Hakuno said as they stood in the courtyard outside the church.

"We just have to keep looking for clues, oh, now I sound like a Scooby-Doo character," Amani said with a chuckle as Hakuno cracks a smirk while crossing her arms.

"Wanna scooby-snack?" Hakuno asked making Amani laugh a bit at the joke before Hakuno's eyes widened as something hit her, or rather a thought just hit her.

"Wait, Amani, do you remember watching the show?" Hakuno asked her face morphing into a confused yet pained look.

Amani frowns trying to remember but he couldn't, no, rather it was like something was stopping him from remembering.

"Now then you mention it, no, it feels like something is preventing me from doing so," Amani said holding his chin in thought.

"Do you think we've been cursed or memory blocks?" Hakuno asked glancing around.

"Let's go and check, a quick scan should tell us if we've been cursed but we'll have to meditate to check for memory blocks or something," Amani said making his friend nod as they got moving to head inside.

"Ophf!" Amani suddenly grunted as he collided with someone coming out of the school.

"Ah, my apologies," Amani said stepping back and looked only to see one of the new staff members.

He was a man in his 30's with slightly tanned skin, spiky black hair with black eyes and a blank look in his eyes, he had on a black suit with a brown coat and had a cigarette in his hand with a lighter in the other, this was Mr. Emiya, he helped Mr.Kuzuki with maths as an assistant.

"Apology accepted, watch where your going next time," Mr. Emiya said bluntly before moving to the side letting Amani and Hakuno walk past him.

"We will see you later Mr. Emiya," Hakuno said as the two friends went inside leaving Mr. Emiya to smoke outside in peace.

He then looked up at the sky, a frown on his lips as he held up his hand to look at the back of it before huffing and putting his hand in his pocket and went back to his smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MEANWHILE**

**INSIDE**

Near the entrance of the school, a certain girl with long purple hair was looking out the doors before her face flushed red. She staggers a bit before falling to the floor, she struggles to hold herself up before collapsing.

Her collapse was not seen or heard by the students or rather they didn't notice it, they went around her as if she wasn't even there as her body seemed to discolor for a moment before returning to normal.

* * *

Done!


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Happenings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amani and Hakuno make a discovery and things get hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! And since I'm having trouble adding them to the Co-Creator, I want to name Bloodriver as the honorary Co-Creator for this story. 
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2** : Strange Happenings Part 2

* * *

**TSUBAKIHARA ACADEMY**

Hakuno sighs as she walked beside Amani, they had just spent the last 20 minutes in an empty classroom checking their heads over. So far, no curses have been found but something disturbing was found in them.

While meditating they had found what appeared to be blocks on their memories, Amani said it was a high-level one but was wearing down slowly. Hakuno found her own blocks were...different like someone had messed with it, or at least that's what it felt like to her, if they kept trying to force themselves to remember or found triggers it would help to break down the barriers even more.

' _The question is who put the blocks there?_ ' Hakuno thought as Amani was stopped by a student.

"Amani-senpai? Can you help me with this math problem real quick?" The student asked making Amani nod, he had a few minutes so he could help, he looked at Hakuno who nods.

"I'll go on ahead, see you at the lockers," Hakuno said making Amani nod and turn to the student.

Hakuno continued on the way to the lockers at the entrance, she was humming something a song she heard in class, when she arrived at the lockers she saw something white out of the corner of her eyes. She turns to look and gasped as she saw someone on the floor! Looking closely she noticed it was Sakura Matou, the school nurse her face was red.

Hakuno ran over and knelt down beside her, gently rolling Sakura onto her side Hakuno lifted the girl's upper body into her arms. She was sweating, her breathing was a bit fast, it looks like a fever or something.

"Ah...You can see me?" Sakura said dazed her voice distant as her eyes had trouble staying open.

' _She must be having a bad fever to not be able to tell of her surrounding_ ' Hakuno thought hearing footsteps she looked over to see Amani.

"Amani! Come here quickly!" Hakuno said making Amani look over his eyes going wide at seeing Sakura in Hakuno's arms on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked running over and kneeling down beside them.

"I found her collapsed on the floor," Hakuno said as Amani reached over and touched Sakura's forehead.

Using a tiny bit of magic he frowns pulling his hand back saying "A fever,"

"Ugh," Sakura mumbled something as Hakuno spoke up.

"Hey, can you remember where you are?" Hakuno asked gently as the purple-haired girl opens her eyes slightly.

"My...my name is Sakura Matou, ah, I'm a first-year I work in the infirmary, I'm in charge of looking after everyone's health, um," Sakura said making Amani nod it was a good sign that she knew where she was at least.

"She must have collapsed from stress which triggered the fever," Amani said quietly making his friend nod.

"Where are...you stationed, senpais?" Sakura asked trying to look at the two of them but was forced to close her eyes due to the light hurting them.

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami, my friend beside me is Amani Elymas were in class 2-A," Hakuno said as Sakura seemed a little surprised.

"Wha...you both one of the regular students...? And when even the student council members didn't notice me, you both...?" Sakura said managing to open her eyes to look at them both while having a bit of trouble breathing.

"Let's take her to the infirmary, I'll try and deal with this fever of hers," Amani said as he reached up and carefully picked Sakura up.

"Kishinami-senpai, Elymas-senpai...Um, would it be all right, for me to talk to you a little bit more...?" Sakura asked trying to stay awake.

"Of course, rest now, we've got you," Amani said with a smile as Sakura made a noise before passing out.

"Let's go," Hakuno said as she leads Amani towards the infirmary making sure they didn't run into anyone that would make Amani drop Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LATER**

**IN THE INFIRMARY**

Amani smiled as he stood by the bed Sakura lay on, it had taken an hour or so but with a bit of medicine and him using his healing magic, he managed to speed up and break Sakura's fever. It was a tricky one but thankfully not a full blow fever like he thought it was at first.

He looks over to Hakuno only to find her asleep at the table in the infirmary, he chuckles walking over and shaking her awake.

"Hm? Huh? What's going on?" Hakuno asked with a yawn as she blinks the sleep from her eyes.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead," Amani said making Hakuno shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah, how's Sakura?" Hakuno asked with another yawn.

"I managed to break the fever, she should be waking up in a moment, as long as she rests she should be fine," Amani said and right on cue, a groan was heard behind him.

He turns around as Hakuno stood up and looked over at the bed Sakura was on they both go over in time to see Sakura open her eyes, she looked around before spotting them by the bed. Hakuno greeted her making Sakura give a small smile.

Carefully she got out of bed with Amani's help and sat on the bed with Amani and Hakuno sitting on one opposite her.

"Senpais...thank goodness...it wasn't a dream," Sakura said smiling looking very grateful but also mixed with one of awe making the two of them smile.

"When you say it like that, hehehe, it makes it sound like you dreamed the world was ending or something," Amani joked lightly as he leans on his arms on the bed.

"You seem amazed that we helped you," Hakuno said making Sakura shake her head a bit.

"Wha...um, no, was I making a face like that? But, I'm not exaggerating for me, it really was that...amazing, you know. A-anyway, thank you very much, you not only saved me, you both kept watch over me afterward," Sakura said bowing her head and smiling making Amani reach up and rub the back of his neck.

' _She's making me feel a bit embarrassed though why do I feel a bit unsettled as well? Strange_ ' Amani thought to himself glancing at Hakuno who gave a small nod to Sakura.

' _I don't know how to handle this gratitude! It's so straightforward! Ah! Wait_ ' Hakuno thought as she decided to ask Sakura a question.

"Hey? Sakura, where you by the entrance?" Hakuno asked making Sakura blink and tilt her head.

"Um, why was I there? I...think, hm, the atmosphere around the school felt off, so I went to walk around to check things out...then when I was at the entrance way, a dizziness came over me when I tried to call for help no one seemed to hear me, I felt so hopeless, I thought 'Ahh, I am going to just be left to lie here' and you both spoke to me senpais," Sakura said recounting what happened before smiling gratefully at the two of them.

' _Why would everyone ignore her? That's a little weird_ ' Hakuno thought before pushing the thought aside.

"Well, we're glad we could help Sakura," Amani said making Hakuno nod in agreement.

"Yes, thanks to you both, I'm feeling much better now but...um, can I ask you something as well? Have you, well...has anything unusual happened to you both?" Sakura asked looking a bit uneasy yet curious.

"Hm, I've seen a strange woman in the storage room and had a nun land on me, but, I guess I've been having random headaches and everything just feels off," Hakuno said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I've been having headaches as well and for a moment I could have sworn everything around me went like static," Amani said remembering the incident in class with Leo.

"Oh! And Ms. Fujimaru didn't trip and hit the desk this morning," Hakuno said that still shocked her, the teacher always tripped in the mornings!

"Oh, really? Heehee, Ms. Fujimaru is a weird one, isn't she, I'm kind of jealous of how lively she is," Sakura said as the two friends nod.

Before any of them knew it Hakuno and Amani were telling Sakura about their day, minus the magic and memory blocks, Amani noticed the longer they chatted the more relaxed Sakura got but he also noticed a glint of something her eyes. Before he could figure out what it was Sakura spoke up.

"It makes me happy somehow, our school is full of the sort of people who just want to take care of it by themselves when they get hurt even as the nurse's assistant, I don't have a lot to do, and nothing new ever happens I guess it's rather lonely...though, I'd never noticed until now and, you both found me, so," Sakura said before trailing off on her words.

Hakuno not wanting things to get awkward started a new conversation, Amani chimed in every now and then making Sakura laugh at some of his jokes while Hakuno just rolled her eyes at some of them, they kept talking until the final bell of the day chimed letting everyone know both club times and school was over.

"Oh...it sounds like time's up, doesn't it...I'm sorry for keeping you so long, have a save trip home, senpais," Sakura said standing up from the beds with Hakuno and Amani.

"Thanks, Sakura, you stay safe too," Amani said as Sakura lead them over to the door and showed them out, Hakuno gave Sakura a wave as Amani and herself made their way towards the entrance.

If they had looked behind them then they would have seen Sakura looking ready to cry before she shook her head, she gained a thinking look before nodding a glow entering her eyes as she closed the infirmary door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NEXT DAY?**

"Arg, my head hurts," Hakuno grumbles as she walked to school, her head was pounding and she felt a bit disoriented.

She felt off, her body was sore and her head felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer. She looked up ahead to see Amani waiting for her as usual, he seemed to be a bit disorientated as well. He was holding his head in pain not even noticing her as she walked over.

"Amani? You as well?" Hakuno asked making Amani's eyes snap open and look over at her.

"You too? Ah, my head is killing me," Amani said

lowering his hand from his head.

"It feels like someone took a hammer to my head, also why do I feel like I'm missing some days?" Hakuno asked they walked into the campus grounds.

"Maybe the headache is causing that? Speaking of which, have you made any progress with the thing?" Amani asked referring to the discovered memory block.

Hakuno shook her head, maybe the memory block was causing it?

"We can work on it later, let's get to class," Hakuno said making Amani nod as they went inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CLASSROOM 2-A**

When they arrived in the classroom the two of them saw Leo with a lot of the girls around him as Sakuya stood by his side with a twitching eyebrow while Shinji seems to be glaring at him, shrugging it off they both took their seats.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats as the same routine happened again, Amani frowns as he tried to listen to Taiga's lecture but his headache and magic kept bothering him. His magic seemed to be trying to warn him about something, but what?

Unseen by Amani behind him Hakuno was about write something down when a sudden pain stabbed her skull, gasping her hand shot up to cover her eyes as her vision turned black before images danced before her eyes. Images of a vast room bathed in light, a wooden doll, and a strange voice.

Unknown to Hakuno, her eyes during this went from cedar brown to blood red with slitted pupils.

Hakuno blinks making her eyes return to normal, the young girl grunts looking around wondering what just happened. Was that a memory she just saw or something else?

She was about to reach over and get Amani's attention when a pulse rippled through her, she gasped quietly as the world around her became strange, almost like a static filter had been put over her eyes.

Amani must have noticed as well because he was glancing around with a suspicious look, he glanced over his shoulder at her.

Suddenly a chair moving made them look over to see Leo and Sakuya getting up.

"Ms. Fujimura," Leo said before looking around the room surveying everyone with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, and of course, my fellow classmates it is time for Sakuya and me to leave, we will probably never meet again, so I wish you all well," Leo said before turning to the teacher.

"Ah, and before I forget...Ms.Fujimura, I think you are still young, even now, just your presence is enough to remind me of the beauty of youth, you're a remarkable person," Leo said before giving a small bow of his head, then both he and Sakuya vanished.

' _What the!?_ ' Hakuno thought in shock before looking at Amani who was just as shocked as her.

He then snaps out of his shock and gave Hakuno a nod, it was time to do some investigating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AFTER CLASS**

When the lessons finished Hakuno and Amani quickly left the classroom, they decided to search around the school for anything out of the ordinary. Amani at one point had to duck to the side when Shinji came barreling past him yelling something about 'systems freaking out', Hakuno put it down to Shinji yelling about one of his games.

"I can't find anything over here," Hakuno said looking around the hallway.

"There's got to be something here," Amani said with a sigh about to turn to Hakuno when a flash lit the place up making them yell as the ground, no, the building shook!

"Ah!" Hakuno yells almost falling down but Amani caught her as the rumbling stopped.

"What. Was. That!" Hakuno asked eyes wide darting around and body tense waiting to run at any moment in case something fell upon them.

"I don't know, let's look around," Amani said letting Hakuno go who nods as they took off in a run.

They checked the 3rd and 2nd floors but found no problems or anyone that was hurt, however, when they arrived on the first floor someone ran past them.

"Hey, that was the boy from the newspaper club," Hakuno said recognizing the boy.

"He looks to be up to something, let's follow him," Amani said his magic was telling him to follow the boy as well.

The two friends followed the lad to the end of the first-floor corridor and stopped at a corner when they heard a second voice, one that they both recognized as Leo's. Hakuno held a finger to her lips as a sign to be quite making Amani nod as they both peeked around the corner to see their classmate watching Leo and Sakuya look at the blank wall before them.

"The attention to detail is quite impressive, even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial if that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents," Leo said while Sakuya stood by his side like a silent shadow.

"How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?" Leo said suddenly making Amani tense thinking he knew they were there.

Leo then turns around and began speaking to their classmate, Amani remained tense, however, if Leo had magic that he used to vanish earlier on then he might be able to sense them with that same magic.

"Greetings, I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation," Leo said with a smile that seemed calm but Hakuno had the feeling it was hiding something.

"Attending school wasn't half-bad, I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now in that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience, however, the time for fun has come to an end, I did not come here to play at being a student but no matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path," Leo said as Sakuya lifted up her arm to check the time on her watch.

"Leo, time is of the essence," Sakuya said lowering her arm.

"Of course, as Sakuya has mentioned, the time for us to do so has arrived," Leo said and with a small smile, he turned his back to their classmate and faced the wall.

"Farewell, no, that's not quite right, I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation for reasons I cannot explain, I have a distinct feeling that we will see each other again so I guess I should use the more congenial, 'see you later'," Leo said as Sakuya gave a bow to the boy and turned to face the wall with Leo.

"Well, it's time for us to move on, I wish you and your future partner the best of luck," Leo said and with that, he walked towards the wall and seemed to vanish into it with Sakuya close behind him.

After a moment of hesitation their classmate steps forward and vanished as well, Hakuno and Amani came out of hiding and looked at each other.

"Was it me or did Leo glance over to us?" Hakuno asked she was sure she saw Leo glance their way as he turned to face the wall.

"I think he did, but my main question is what is up with the wall," Amani said walking over to the wall, he looked it over before using his magic to scan the wall.

"Well, I'll be dammed, there's a doorway here hidden by an illusion," Amani said with a smirk, that was a neat little bit of trickery an oldie but a goodie.

Hakuno looked the wall over, she was curious, should they try and go through themselves? Looking at Amani he seemed to be thinking about something before he caught her looking and turned his head to look at her.

"Shall we?" Hakuno asked gesturing to the wall.

"It could be dangerous," Amani said even as a smile grew on his lips.

"Yeah, but it could also have the answers we need to these strange things happening," Hakuno said with a grin as Amani sighs with a smile.

"I can see it in your eyes, this is one debate I'm going to lose, hehehe," Amani said as he held out his hand which Hakuno took.

"Together?" Hakuno asked with a nod.

"Together," Amani replied as he looked at the wall before them.

Then with a look of determination in their eyes, the two friends stepped forward and vanished into the wall. Unknown to Hakuno and Amani this was just the beginning of a grand and chaotic adventure.

* * *

Done! Boy was this chapter difficult to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Amani and Hakuno meet a strange voice and summon some interesting spirits.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amani and Hakuno meet a strange voice and summon some interesting spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, sorry if I took too long, this was a bit difficult to write.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Also, my big twist is in this chapter that will affect the Holy Grail War big time.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3** : Servants

* * *

**WITH AMANI AND HAKUNO**

"So, this was on the other side? A storage room," Hakuno said as they came out the other side of the wall.

The room was a simple storage room filled with items that you would find at a school, she was sure she saw Ms. Fujimaru's Kendo sword as well. Why was that in here?

"Um, I wouldn't call it just a storage room," Amani said making Hakuno look forward and gasp as she saw the back of the room.

Where there should have been a simple blank wall was a blue mass of a doorway that looked it was ripped open and glitched, either side of the doorway floated blue cubes that reminded Hakuno of bubbles floating up to the surface of the water.

But that's not what made Hakuno gasp in shock, oh no, it was the two wooden dolls either side of the doorway brown bodies with red lines across their bodies. The same one from her that strange vision earlier on in class.

"What are these? Golems?" Amani asked looking at the dolls to seemed to be looking at them both.

"Welcome, potential masters the effigies with you are to be your sword and shield for what lies ahead, they will move in response to your commands, now then, please proceed, the truth that you seek lies ahead," A sudden voice said making the duo jump and look around.

"Did you hear that?" Hakuno asked as the effigies moved to stand behind them.

"Uh, if you meant the voice from beyond then yes, I did hear that," Amani said what a day this was turning out to be, headaches, vanishing students, strange effigies and now disembodied voices.

"Shall we keep going?" Hakuno asked looking at the doorway.

"If we want the truth then yes but let's be cautious about it," Amani said as he walks forward, Hakuno bit her lip glancing over her shoulder at the effigy behind her before sighing and following Amani.

They went through the digital doorway and soon found themselves in a long hallway, not a normal one that's for sure, the wall and floors were digital and lowed blue. It looked like something out of a maze game, the two saw the only way to go was forward so they started running for a bit until they reached a room.

"This feels like we are in a video game," Hakuno comments quietly making Amani chuckle.

"If it was I'd go for a dungeon theme," Amani added looking around the area.

"Welcome, potential masters," The voice from before spoke making the two tense up that sounded like it came from above them.

"If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal, now, please step forward," The voice said.

Amani hums but seeing no other choice both he and Hakuno moved forward and moved to another room where a floating box was, curious Hakuno walked over and touched the box making it open and a shard of something fell out. She caught it and held it up, she could sense that the shard held a lot of healing magic inside it.

"That which you just opened is an item folder, the item you received is an Ether shard, a sort of farewell present," The voice said as Hakuno pockets the shard with a small look of uneasy at the 'farewell' part of the present.

Amani frowns at the words too before shaking is head as they went to another hallway only to stop when a floating ball-thing appeared before them.

"Before you is an enemy program, it is programmed to attack on sight but you won't actually fight as you are too fragile, the effigies given to you will fight in your stead if your effigies are ever destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm, to put it bluntly, you will die, so be very careful in battle," The voice said making both of them twitch at the small insult of being too fragile to fight back.

"Geez, cheery much? And attack programs? Us dying? When did we enter Tron?" Amani asked looking at Hakuno who shrugs.

"I dunno, let's just get rid of this enemy and keep going," Hakuno said as she steps forward making the enemy rush at them.

After a few commands the program was destroyed by the effigies, this allowed Hakuno and Amani to move forward where they faced a few more enemies. By this point, Hakuno had gotten pretty fed up with the voice and it's 'mock tutorial right out of Shinji's game' and decided to put her lightning attack to good use, it proved an effective way to show that Hakuno was very good at controlling her power behind the strikes of her attacks that it only took two strikes to take down the next two enemies while Amani finished the last one off with his effigy to save their energy.

"Good job, all right then, please proceed to the final room," The voice said after the enemy program faded away.

"Finally, time to find out what's really going on here," Amani said making Hakuno nod as they took the final hallway.

The final room was vastly different than the others, a vast black void stretched out into the distance. A circular platform was in the middle and decorated like a fancy courtyard ground with colorful stones and glasswork, around the edge of the platform were three huge stained glass windows giving the room a church-like vibe but the atmosphere was far from holy as the two friends looked around walking to the middle of the room.

Hakuno held her mouth as Amani frowns, the reason for this? Around laying about on the platform was the bodies of dead students, Hakuno could even see a few teachers among them.

' _This was in my vision as well, was...it trying to warn me?_ ' Hakuno thought walking over and knelt down by one of the dead students.

"He looks like he's been dead for a while," Amani said as he walked over and knelt down beside Hakuno, he reached over and touched the student's neck before reaching up and closing their eyes.

A noise then made both of them jump and quickly rise to their feet, it came from behind them! Hakuno turns around only to gasp as she saw two slightly broken effigies attack and rip apart their own effigies!

"This is a problem," Amani said tensing up while preparing his magic.

"Ya think!? I don't think my electric attacks will work on them, they're wood after all," Hakuno said trying to think of what spells to use on the effigies.

"Well, you better think fast!" Amani said as the effigies lunged at them making them jump apart.

Amani grunts as he ducked and dodged strike after strike, while broken the effigy was certainly speedy! He gasped as it landed a kick to his waist making him react and slam a fire spell into its chest sending it back a bit letting his clutch his waist and get his breath back. He looks up with a growl as the effigy got its bearings and prepared to strike again.

Over with Hakuno, she was putting her natural flexibility to use to avoid the effigies swings but it was starting to slowly wear her down. She yelps as it lunged at her!

' _Wha!?_ ' Hakuno gasped as pain raced through her before images flashed before her eyes, she reacts moving to the side to avoid a strike that would have taken her head off leaving a scratch on her cheek instead.

' _It happened again! Only I saw it's movement before it happened! What's going on!?_ ' Hakuno thought unaware that her eyes were now glowing slightly red.

She glares at the effigy as it crouched ready to strike, she felt something building in her chest, her skin was tingling as her magic raced under her skin.

' _I won't!_ ' Hakuno thought glaring while Amani glared at the effigy attacking him.

' _I refuse!_ ' He thought gritting his teeth together as his magic grew in strength.

Unknown to both of them a system activated as a faint red glow started to gain strength before the young-magic users, a magic circle appearing but hardly seen with the light of the room drowning it out.

The magic in the air reached its peak as the effigies shot at the two friends whose eyes glowed as they both yelled in defiance.

"I REFUSE TO/I WON'T DIE HERE!" They both yelled.

Just before the effigies came in reach of them a bright flash filled the room before the sound of wood hitting metal was heard.

"How interesting," A voice said making Amani lower his arm, he had covered his eyes when the flash of light hit him. He opens his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

Standing before him was a young man, around his early twenties, late teens, with golden blonde hair that was short and a little spiky. His skin was fair and he was tall, around 5'9" compared to Amani's 5'7" putting him at the man's eyes in height, his back was to Amani letting him see the armor that protected him. It was golden yet ancient but powerful, he was blocking the effigy with a pair of golden blades.

Amani glanced over to see that Hakuno also had someone standing before her, a young man with short blonde hair that was softer in color compared to the first man. His skin was fair and from his point of view Amani could see his green eyes, he was around 5'8" making Hakuno stand at around his nose in height if they were side by side. His body was covered in cloth and armor that reminded Amani of a knight and he was holding something covered by magic or was it air? His hidden weapon held the effigy back with ease.

"What the?" Hakuno asked quietly in shock.

"Begon you eyesore," The man in front of Amani said and with a quick slice of his blades, the effigy was cut down and fell to the ground sparking as the other man quickly dispatched the other effigy.

"Amazing," Amani whispered looking at the effigy before his attention was turned to the male before him as he put his blades upon his back and turned to him.

' _His eyes... they're like rubies_ ' Amani thought as he saw the young man's ruby red eyes with pupils that reminded him of cat's slitted eyes.

The man went to say something but paused looking Amani over, his eyes held a curious glint in them. It sent a shiver up Amani's spine before he got a hold of himself.

"Who are you?" Amani asked curiously snapping the young-man from his daze.

"Hahahaha! An interesting master as well, very well, for now, call me...Archer, master," The man said making Amani even more confused but why was it so familiar?

"Archer? Master? All so familiar," Amani said before wincing as his left-hand hurts, lifting it up he saw red markings form.

Hakuno walked over with the knight close behind, he seemed to be tense giving Archer a look over as the young-man in gold turns and they seem to have a staredown for a moment. Nither backed down until Archer gives a smirk seemingly satisfied by something and gave the knight a nod, the knight relaxed a bit and gave a nod of respect thus getting a small one in return.

"Um, Amani, meet Saber, Saber meet my friend Amani Elymas," Hakuno said introducing the man beside her making him give a small but gentlemanly bow to Amani.

"Greetings, I will do my best to aid you in this war," Saber said his voice held a British accent to it.

"Okay, thank you, uh, Hakuno? Did you get strange markings as well?" Amani asked lifting his left hand up, Hakuno nods lifting to show her right hand with the same red symbol that Amani had.

"The marks imprinted on your hands are your command seals, it is proof that you hold dominion over a servant, you can use the seals to give three orders that must be obeyed, think of them as disposable strengthening spells it is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War, if you lose them, for some reason, you will die," The voice said making Amani and Hakuno look around.

It seems that Archer and Saber did not hear the voice as they spoke quietly to one another, unaware of the voice from beyond.

"Command seals," Hakuno repeated looking at her hand.

"The matching command seals also show that you are both partners for the Holy Grail War if one partner perishes then the other will not be allowed to continue and thus is disqualified, oh, and one more thing," The voice said.

"I can understand your confusion but that will clear up in a moment but congratulations, you both have endured much to make it here, now it is time to rest and regain what is lost," The voice said as Amani decided to speak up.

"Who is this guy?" Amani asked looking at Hakuno who shrugs, she had no clue.

"Oh, you two are curious about my identity? I am honored, but I am insignificant I am merely a part of the system I am just a guide, tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you both just conquered, no more than a record of the past," The voice said making Hakuno frown.

' _If its a recording then we won't get hat many answers from it_ ' She thought with a sigh.

"Now, let us commence your baptism, you have proven yourselves worthy of the honor for most, the monotony of everyday life continues on without end your decisions to look beyond the accepted and progress means you both have earned the right to exist, however, you have but taken the first step, be jubilant, young ones, for the Holy Grail War, begins now!" The voice was a bit louder this time.

"Ah!" Amani gasped as he reached up and held his head as a sudden pain hit him, his eyes closing in pain as he heard Hakuno give a small yelp of pain holding her own head.

'It hurts! Ah! It feels like someone is trying to crush me!' Amani thought falling to his knees in pain.

"Master!" Amani heard Archer's voice faintly before feeling hands catch him as he pitched forward while darkness claimed his vision when the pain reached its limit.

Hakuno stumbles trying to fight the pain but it was no use, her head hurt and her eyes stung, it felt like someone was jumping on her head over and over again. She growls feeling her legs give way only for a pair of strong arms to catch her, she managed to open her eyes through the pain to see Saber holding her a look of concern on his face mixed with shock for some reason. She saw everything darken as her strength left her, her eyes began to grow heavy.

"Now, let the Holy Grail War, truly begin," Hakuno heard the voice said but it sounded so far away now.

Hakuno grunts before going limp as she passed out, her energy being drained as the unknown cause of the pain ran its course through her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**UNKNOWN**

_"Mother? What are you looking at?" A little girl's voice asked._

_"Oh? This? Hehehe, just some old stuff of mine," A mature female voice replied._

_"Old? It looks really, really, old!" The child said with a small giggle._

_A chuckle, the scene showed a little girl, around 8-years-old standing by a desk as her mother sat looking at a stone tablet filled with runes and symbols of old._

_"Well, it is from 2900 BC my dear," The woman said with a smile as she reached down and picked her child up to sit them on her lap to let them look at the tablet._

_"Um, that's from, uh...Ah! That's from Uruk's time...Right?" The girl said with a looking of concentration trying to remember something._

_"Yes! That's correct it's from the time when Uruk was around, can you remember who ruled Uruk?" The woman asked with a proud smile._

_"Yeah! Gibamesh!" The child said making the woman laugh a bit._

_"Close, but it's pronounced Gilgamesh," The woman said making her child pout._

_"You know a lot about it, mommy, why is that? You can even speak the funny words!" The girl asked turning to look at her mother as the light of the room showed her fair skin and long blonde hair._

_"Ah, let's just say I've known it my whole life so I'm an expert on it," The mother said with a wink of her red eyes, she smiled standing up._

_"Now then, my dear, let us continue with your mage studies if you pay attention I'll give you some sweets," The mother said making the little girl smile and nod._

_"Okay!" She said before giggling as her mother tickled her belly while leaving the room._

_"I'm home!" A male voice rings out followed by a door closing._

_"Welcome home dear, I was just about to start Hakuno's lessons," The woman said._

_"I see...Hey...do you think...ready for...time?" The male voice said as the scene began to fade and words became lost._

_"Of...she's...of essence after all..." The woman said but it sounded different it had an echo to it now._

_"Hehehe...of...I'll...you...Ninsun..." The male voice said before everything fades away._

**END**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**WITH HAKUNO**

Inside the infirmary of the school, Hakuno and Amani lay on two of the beds, the room was vacant and only sound in the room was the birds singing from outside. Not much was going on in the room, Amani grunts from his bed his form twitching slightly as his eyes danced behind his eyelids. While Hakuno groans as she slowly started to awaken from her forced sleep.

' _Ah, my head, those images...that woman...was she my mother? And who is Ninsun? Was that my mother's name?_ ' Hakuno thought as she slowly opens her eyes and winced at the bright light before carefully sitting up.

She held her head as a dull throb from the sudden rush of memories hit her, she didn't know what happened but she had a feeling that her missing memories had been returned to her. Judging from her strange dream and seeing a child version of herself, yeah, she was gonna blame her headache on that.

That woman though, she kinda looked like Amani's new servant, wait, servant. She remembered now, she was in a place called the Moon Cell which has dragged her into the Holy Grail War with her best friend.

' _Wait...why did I join the Holy Grail War? I...can't remember why or what my wish was_ ' Hakuno thought frowning before a noise made her look over at Amani as he awoke from his own forced sleep.

"Ah, damn it, mentor...what have you gotten me into now? Ugh," Amani said sitting up with a hiss.

"You got a bad head as well?" Hakuno asked moving to sit on the edge of her head.

Amani grunts rubbing his eyes and looked over to Hakuno only to go wide eye, he blinks before rubbing his eyes again and looking back at Hakuno. She raised an eyebrow at his actions, why was Amani looked at her like she just grew a second head?

"Uh, Hakuno? When did you dye your hair?" Amani asked shocked.

"Dye my hair? What are you on about?" Hakuno asked confused while reaching up to touch her head, she pulled a bit of her hair before her eyes and gasped as she saw blonde mixed in with brown!

' _What the?_ ' Hakuno thought staring at her hair, what was going on?

"It seems you are both awake now," A voice said making both of them jump, Hakuno released her hair as both Archer and Saber appeared beside their respected beds.

"Archer, Saber, so it wasn't all a dream," Amani said as he pulled the bed covers off and sat over the edge of the bed.

"No it was not a dream, you had me worried master, you both slept for a quite a while," Saber said as Hakuno reached up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I guess we blacked out after the Moon Cell gave our memories back to us or some of them at least," Hakuno said as Amani nods.

"Yeah, I got mine back though I wish I could forget some of them," Amani said with a wince as he remembered some not so good times he would like to forget permanently.

' _Damn you, mentor! I don't want to remember those parts!_ ' Amani thought shaking his head and looked at Archer who smirks.

"Good, so I'm not stuck with an incompetent and novice of a master, I trust you will do well to entertain me in the war to come, master," Archer said a bit arrogantly but Amani could tell that he was pleased by the tone of his voice.

"I'll do my best to not bore you then, Archer," Amani said with a smile before looking at Hakuno, he noticed the blonde in her hair matched his servants in the shade of color, how strange.

"Gosh, it feels strange calling you two Archer and Saber and a bit disrespectful too, I mean your both heroic spirits! Important people from your eras," Hakuno said looking between the two servants, Saber smiled softly at Hakuno while Archer crossed his arms.

"I do not mind, master, it helps us to protect our identities during the war," Saber said making Hakuno sigh.

"Still feels a bit rude though," She mutters before noticing her friend staring at her.

"Something wrong Amani?" Hakuno asked tilting her head a bit.

"Nothing much but you said a few moments ago that you got some of your memories? Are you sure your okay?" Amani asked a bit concerned, what if some of her missing memories were really important memories?

"Oh, right, it's nothing too big just a few bits and pieces, um, I'll need to look at my personal history later, I need to find out about my mother's name...it's bugging me," Hakuno said leaning on her knees with a huff.

"Why is your mother's name bothering you, master?" Saber asked curiously while standing a hand on his hip.

Amani stood up and brushed his pants down, he slipped his shoes on as Archer watched him closely. The servant was interested in Amani, there was something different with him. It was familiar but he could not place why he watched as Amani ran a hand through his hair, Archer wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He blinks a bit at the sudden thought before shaking his head as Hakuno made a noise-making him glance at her before looking back at his master.

Strangely, his master's partner for this war was making him feel odd. He felt a connection with her, one he could not describe. Plus, he was starting to feel something rising in her magic and aura, what was it?

"Well, I was wondering what the name Ninsun means," Hakuno said making Archer's head snap back over to her with a hint of shock in his eyes.

"Ninsun as in the goddess of cows, oneiromancy, and former queen of Uruk, was that definitely the name you heard?" Archer said making everyone look at him.

"Yes, it was the name in my memories," Hakuno said with a nod.

"Describe your mother's looks to me," Archer said or more like demanded Saber frowns not liking his tone and went to speak up when Hakuno beat him to it.

"Well, she had golden blonde hair reaching her waist, a nice figure with fair skin and beautiful red eyes come to think of it she looks kinda like you now that I look closely at you," Hakuno said looking Archer over.

Archer's lips move into a thin line as he ran a hand through his hair, Amani looked at his servant wondering why he suddenly seemed so riled up.

"Stay still, mongrel," Archer said after a moment and moved in front of Hakuno.

He reached up and grips Hakuno's chin, not hard enough to hurt her but to keep her still, she gasped as Archer's red eyes glowed and seemed to pierce right through her. Suddenly she felt a warmth rush through her and her eyes felt strange, unseen by Hakuno her eyes turned red and slitted becoming a perfect match to Archer's eyes at that exact moment. (There eyes look this at the moment - <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/13/20/6413203475894942105fd113776c13b6.gif>)

Saber gasped seeing his master's eyes change as Amani watched on tense, he felt his heart race. What was Archer doing? What was going on with Hakuno!?

Archer then stops, he released Hakuno's chin making her blink as her eyes returned to their brown color. She shook her head and looked up as Archer chuckles quietly at first before throwing his head back with a loud bark of laughter.

"Hahahaha! I must admit I never expected this!" Archer said reaching up and holding his face.

"What is going on? Why did Hakuno's eyes change?" Amani asked concerned still.

"Ah, my mongrel of a master, it seems I now have a sister in this war to come," Archer said lowering his eyes and looked at Saber and Amani who stared at him with shock and Hakuno looked at him in confusion and disbelief.

"What?! Sister? What do you mean Archer?" Saber asked looking between his master and fellow servant.

"Hakuno here is the daughter of Ninsun, the goddess Ninsun, with my eyes I was able to find a connection between herself and me through our mother," Archer said with a smirk and for a moment Amani saw excitement in his eyes.

' _Wait a minute, he said our mother, hang on! Is my servant?!_ ' Amani thought his eyes going wide.

"Hang on! You said Ninsun is Hakuno's mother yet she's also your mother and Ninsun is from Uruk, does that mean...your Gilgamesh!? The son of Ninsun and king of Uruk," Amani asked shocked as he stared at his servant.

"Oh, correct master, I am Gilgamesh, a younger version of him, but yes, I the great king of Uruk and the strongest of servants!" Archer or Gilgamesh said boasting while everyone stared at him.

"What!?" Everyone said loudly.

' _How am I his sister?!_ ' Hakuno thought wide-eyed as Gilgamesh laughs at everyone's reactions to himself.

* * *

Done! I bet you guys were not expecting that twist were ya?

By the way, here are their servants!

Archer (Proto-Gil)

Next is Saber (Proto Arthur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think in the comments below. (I feel like a Youtuber saying that xD)
> 
> Sorry if my interactions aren't that good as I said in the top notes this chapter was a little difficult to do and cause me some trouble, I had to redo one scene over and over again until I was happy with it.
> 
> Anyway, in the next chapter, some shocks and learning the rules.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is done! Also, I left an easter egg in there, try and see if you guys can spot it.
> 
> In the next chapter, Amani and Hakuno make a discovery and things get hectic.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


End file.
